A Death In The Park
by lfum206
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so criticism is greatly appreciated. Please don't hate. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rigby! Get down here! The store's gonna close soon!" Mordecai glanced up the stairs to see Rigby walking towards the incline. "What were you doing up there?" Rigby just shrugged. "Stuff." Mordecai sighed. "Whatever, let's go! Shaman just came out and we need to get a copy before they run out!" Rigby jumped at the statement. "Awwwwww Yeah! Let's get some action up in here!" Mordecai laughed. "Whatever." As he was about to turn the door knob Rigby's phone buzzed. "Shit, Eileen is having a crisis at the coffee house." Mordecai turned and looked at Rigby. "What is it?" Rigby scrolled downward. "She says the cash register won't open. Sorry dude, I gotta go help her." Mordecai smiled. "Nah, it's cool dude, I'll run and grab the movie and you go help Eileen." Rigby returned the smile. "Yeah, ok. We'll meet back here in an hour or so." And with that they were out the door.

When they were about a mile away from the park, Rigby had a sudden realization. "Fuck, I forgot my phone at the house." Mordecai stayed focused on the road. "It's cool dude, you don't need it." Rigby was annoyed at first but soon forgot the whole thing. He glanced at a woman walking her dog on the sidewalk nearest them. He took notice of how the woman seemed to be ignoring the dog. As if she wasn't walking it by choice but by obligation. He was some how entertained by that thought for a few minutes until they arrived at his destination. Mordecai had to punch him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Dude, we're here." Rigby winced at his now bruised arm. "ok, ok" He said as he hopped out of the cart. "Don't forget! One hour!" Mordecai smiled. I'll be back soon." Then he shifted into drive and pulled into the street. Rigby turned back towards the coffee house and walked inside. As he pushed the door forward, he heard the familiar sound of a bell jingling. The sound brought him happiness as it brought back memories of all the good times he'd had coming here. Lost in thought again, he barely noticed when Eileen called his name. "RIGBY!" Rigby was startled by the sudden noise. "Wha, oh, sorry Eileen. What's up?" He started walking towards the back counter where Eileen stood.

After about fifty – five minutes of banging and prying they finally figured out what was wrong. They sat down at a table and had a cup of coffee each. Eileen was quiet for the most part. After a minute of silence Rigby made a bold move to try and strike up a conversation. "So, how's work been?" Eileen blushed when Rigby started talking. She looked up from her cup. "It's been fine. Kind of busy lately." She stared back down at her cup. Rigby started wondering why she was always so nervous around him. He was about to ask her, when his watch buzzed. He looked down and realized that an hour and a half had passed. "Shit! Mordecai was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago!" Eileen looked concerned. "Maybe he just forgot." Rigby looked frustrated. "I don't know what happened, but he's probably back at the house." He got up from his stool. "Sorry Eileen, I gotta go." Eileen looked disappointed. "Oh… I mean, yeah ok. I guess I'll see you later." Rigby started walking towards the door. "Yeah, I guess." He stepped outside and onto the sidewalk. After a few seconds of standing there, he started walking towards the park.

Rigby burst through the door preparing to yell at Mordecai. "Where were you- "He paused and looked around the room. No one was there. "…Huh…" He turned and started walking towards the kitchen. "Mordecai! Mordecai! Get out here!" There was a long pause before Rigby sighed and walked


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby burst through the door into the living room of the house.

"Where were you- "he stopped. Mordecai wasn't in the living room. Rigby checked the kitchen and their room but no sign of Mordecai.

"Uuuuugh" he groaned. Why wasn't Mordecai back yet? Tired of looking, Rigby plopped himself down onto the couch. He turned on the TV and started watching a show about speed eating. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

"Zzzzz hu-wah?" Rigby awoke with a start. The TV was on and there was an action movie playing. He checked his watch which now read 9:30 am. Rigby looked around but didn't see anyone. He got up and went into the kitchen. Benson was drinking his coffee and going over the schedule for the day.

"Hey Benson, have you seen Mordecai?" Benson looked up from his clipboard.

"No. Why aren't you working?" he questioned.

"Sorry, I was up late and overslept. Mordecai hasn't come back yet?"

"Back from where?"

"He was going to rent a movie but he was supposed to be back last night."

"Well, I haven't seen him." He said.

"Well, thanks anyways" Rigby said as he walked off. He headed outside to start the day's work. He figured Mordecai would turn up eventually.

Later that day, Rigby was returning from the dump with some spare parts for skips. He dropped them off in front of his car and then parked the cart in the house garage. He got out and went into the house to get some lunch. No one was there so he made a sandwich. He was eating when he got a call from Benson.

"Hey Benson, what's up?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby, I need you to clean up the graffiti on the west side fountain."

"Ok, I'll get right on it." he replied. He finished his sandwich then headed outside.

An hour later, Rigby had finished with the fountain and was headed back to the house. He turned onto the steps and pushed open the door. Everyone was gathered in the living room talking. They all stopped and turned when Rigby walked in.

"Uh- hey everyone. Where's Mordecai?" he asked.

Eileen looked at him. Her eyes full of sorrow.

"Rigby… there's something we need to tell you…"


End file.
